the dragon and his treasure
by aquagirl13
Summary: when lucy passes away in the florest who s gonna save her? some prince? no way, princes are bored. that girl wants a dragon! suck at summary, first fanfic made please be nice. couple involved:nalu with metions of happy x charles probably rating can change to M. Completed, with six chapters, It has a sequel calling : a princess problem
1. Chapter 1

The dragon and his treasure a nalu fanfiction Chapter 1

-How did I ended here?- a blonde hair girl asked, looking at the little room where she found herself.  
>-that s simple, I brought you here.- a voice was heard in the room, the girl quickly turn around to see a pink haired boy standing at the door s frame with a grin on his face.<br>Pink hair? That s natural? the girl wanted to ask but those questions could be answered later, in that moment she wanted to know who was he and why she was there.  
>-who are you and why I m here?<br>-I m natsu, natsu dragneel. And why are you here, well, I was walking in the florest and heard someone scream, I rushed to the sound and found you laying unconscious on the grass. I couldn t let you there so I brought you to my castle.  
>-wow, thanks I guess. By the way, I m lucy -the girl decided not let natsu find her full name, it scares most of the people and that was the motive why she didn t have many friends- and wait a minute what castle?<br>-this one? You maybe want to see it from the entrance.  
>Both of them went to the front of the giant castle, lucy was already used to this kind of place but still was surprised , even more when she found herself in front of the building.<br>-but you re a prince or what?  
>-pst prince- natsu murmurs, indignation in his voice- I m much better than those. I m a dragon.<br>-Yeah right natsu- Lucy let a giggle get out, finding cute the attitude of the pink haired boy.  
>-you want to see?<br>-see what?  
>-I ll take that as a yes.<br>suddenly natsu s hair started to grew, appeared wings from his back, horns on the sides of his head and scales on his face and wrists, and before lucy realize there was in front of her natsu, iin his dragon form, an all red dragon with pink hair and dark onix eyes.  
>The girl was speechless and natsu let a chuckle before starting laughing like a maniac .<br>-what are you laughing pink hair?  
>- my hair isn t pink it salmon.<br>- it s pink.  
>-salmon- by the time natsu was back in his human form and was face to face with lucy, okay a little more tall but still you get it.<br>-pink, but wait it is your real hair colour?  
>-of course but it s salmon.<br>The blonde was about to continue the arguing when a huge roar was heard, that caused the girl to ,involuntary, hug natsu while he chuckle.  
>-he s back- the boy said, happiness showed in his face.<br>-who s back?- lucy asked moving away from natsu, a light blush visible in her face -my father.  
>-y-your father? that s a dragon! lucy yelled in his face but quickly remember his transformation in dragon a few minutes ago forget it.<br>The dragon was similar to natsu the only difference is that this one is bigger and all red with the same eyes as natsu s but Lucy thought that the eyes of the boy were more capturing than the dragon.  
>-igneel!- natsu yelled to the sky, or more precisely to the dragon. Little after the dragon was in front of them and looked confused.<br>-who s this ,boy?  
>-she s lucy. I found her this morning after you left and she s staying with us.<br>-what?no I m not lucy protested.  
>-yes you are- natsu continue, causing igneel to see their little fight while trying not to laugh, they looked like a married couple.<br>-natsu- the dragon decided interrupt, understanding why his son was starting to get upset for her to say she wasn t going to stay- you didn t choose her without telling her about, right?  
>Natsu gulped as he felt his cheeks getting warmer than usual, his actions caused igneel to let a sigh.<br>-choose me for what?- the blonde asked, confused by igneel and natsu s actions.  
>-natsu tell her- igneel send him a death glare but natsu simply shake his head- at least ask her if she likes to stay.<br>-if you stay I tell you- natsu said to lucy, causing igneel to smack his head with his tail- ouch, why was that?  
>-but I- lucy started poundering their offer I don t want to make you troubles.<br>-that means you ll stay?!- natsu was once again energetic like she met him and pull her to the castle again thank you but I can t tell you yet, you have to wait a little.  
>-but I didn t say I was staying. igneel still could hear lucy yelling to natsu while he just laughed.<br>-the good things are just about to start- he murmurs to himself while transform in his human form, a man similar to natsu with apparently in his forty s and enters the building.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

One mouth had passed and by the time lucy found herself getting closer and closer to natsu and the same goes for him, they barely stayed far away from each other, one thing that igneel didn t miss. Lucy returned home to bring her stuff like her clothes but went with natsu because he didn t want to let her go on her own, she had a particular bedroom, with a bathroom only for her. The girl was happy, for a long time she didn t felt that way but all changed thanks to natsu and she couldn t think how boring her life would be if he didn t found her.  
>The one thing that still bothered lucy was that natsu still didn t tell her what she was choose to be, every time she talk tried to bring the topic to the conversation natsu would always change the theme, blushing and igneel saying things like why are you being shy now, natsu? At one point that Lucy couldn t wait more and lock her and natsu in his room.<br>-Now you re going to answer my question or I m out of here, you heard?- the blonde say and tried to not let a smile come to her lips while she looked at his panic face.  
>-no you can t go!<br>-then answer me: when he met igneel said that you chose me, you chose me for what?  
>-I ll answer you at dinner -Natsu, now- Lucy said, already impatient. Was the topic something bad?<br>-I promise, I want to take you to one place before natsu said looking straight to her eyes , causing the girl to blush although she didn t know why.  
>-okay natsu, but it s the last change- she turned around and unlocked the door to get out of the room when natsu hugged her from behind n-natsu? What are you doing?<br>-I didn t want to tell you so soon, you ll get scared and run away from me natsu said, holding lucy a little thigher, the girl stood there confused , she could never get scared of natsu.  
>-natsu- lucy said gently, turning to face the pink haired boy- I could never be scared of you, you hear me?<br>She asked with both hands on his face, making him looking straight to her brown eyes.  
>-Why? I m a dragon after all and you are a princess right, Lucy heartphillia?<br>-h-how do you know?-the girl didn t know how he knew, she never told him anything about her family, it was the only thing she didn t tell him about. How could he found out?  
>- as I said, I ll tell you everything this night natsu said, finally releasing the princess, who after broking the hug felt cold without his unnatural warm. Why is she feeling this way? Why is just with that pink haired idiot? Many questions occurred in the blonde s head but she simply nod before walking into her room. When she left, natsu closed the door once again and pressed his back agaisn t it while slowly sitting on the flour.<br>-why are you doing this? We could be this happy for much long, why do you want to know luce? Why did I choose you and not a simple girl from the village? Why did you stole my heart when no other girl could?-natsu whispered to himself, hiding his face in his hands.  
>Meanwhile in lucy s room she was still having multiple questions, when she tought about trying to answer to one more questions appeared, she didn t understand from here those question came from all she knew was that all of them had one thing in common: natsu.<br>-natsu, why are you so scared? What is this felling I have? I m I falling for you? Ironic isn t it? A dragon and a princess actually I like the sound of this. Wait what I m saying?! He s my best friend and nothing more, he could never see me more than that anyway.  
> <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

# The dragon and his treasure Chapter 3 #  
>- better see what I can wear for tonight's date...- the blonde girl stopped when she realized what she had said - it's not a date, at least not a romantic one.<br>with a sigh she went to the closet, where she took a simple long red dress, with a cut on the right side to show the leg. - I hope natsu like the dress, at least I know he loves red... Wait. THIS ISN'T A DATE!- the blonde almost yelled, pushing the pillow to her face to reduce the noise.  
>- Aye.<br>- Aye?-lucy turns her head to face the Window and sees a Blue cat- oh it's you Happy, where have you been this days? I bet you're were around that White cat, weren't you?  
>- Aye!- the Blue cat answered - natsu is weird I means who has a Blue cat who says "Aye"? But then again, normal people isn't a dragon or a son of one.<br>- Aye -this last Aye seemed like he was rolling his tongue and saying "You like him"  
>- no I don't! And now I'm talking with a cat, a Blue one! Maybe I'm the weird one - happy walks away from the room without the girl notice- and now talking alone...<br>The Blue cat, with his paws, pushed a bottom that was on his Collar and two White wings showed themselves, like Happy likes to stay when he's walking or jumping, natsu, lucy and even igneel belived that the feline felt like he wanted to fly, they didn't even know here he got that strange Collar. - Aye Sir - he said rushing into his dragon friend and owner was, still talking to himself. - what I'm going to do?!what should I say? She will never agree... It's amazing being a dragon but not a dragon in love. - Aye - Aye? Oh there you are Happy- natsu pets the little head of the animal and sighs before going to his wardrobe where takes a red shirt and black pants - do you think she'll like?  
>Happy nod with his head.<br>- I sure hope so. Well, time To get ready.  
>Natsu grab the clothes and went to the bathroom to get a shower.<br>- I really hope and need you to agree, lucy...- the boy said while the hot water makes him thinks about the blonde angel next door.  
>- natsu... - The said girl, who stealed his heart even without knowin it, was also worried about her best friendcrush.  
>She already was ready, with her red dress and her hair wrapped, she usually takes more time but she couldn't think about herself, instead one pink haired idiot was the owner of her thoughs.<br>- Why is he so nervous? suddenly she heard a knock and went open the door just to find natsu. Here just a minutes you can clearly see nervous eyes now they both have eyes full of a unkown emotion, something they never felt before: love.  
>- You look good lucy - thanks, so do you.<br>- so -he offer his right hand- Let's go?  
>- Let's - the blonde accepts his hand with her own. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

# The dragon and his treasure Chapter 4 #  
>Warning contains a little mature situation but nothing to much ( for now)<p>- Natsu where are we going? - lucy asked for the fifth tive in what it seemed forever.<br>- one place. -Natsu replied, without looking at her but still holding her hand, ever since they left the castle.  
>- thanks - the girl said, with sarcasm evident on her voice. - your welcome - natsu said, not noticing the sarcasm. - If you want we can fly to there - Yeah right, that would be awesome but I don't have wings unlike you. - I'll take you - natsu Said while holding the girl, in bridal style, an took off his blood red dragon wings - w-what?! Natsu put me down - no - no?!<br>- no - he looked into her brown eyes and lucy notíced that his onix eyes changed to a dark red dragon eyes, along with his tail and wings that also changed to a similar colour - natsu?What's wrong? - nothing is wrong - he starts to fly towards another castle in such speed that the girl had to hug him in order to don't fall- you're afraid now?  
>- what are you doing? - I'm protecting my treasure, like a good dragon and if you don't Know us dragons are Very possesive about our treasures especially our mates - he continued, traping her agaisn't the wall, as soon as they entered the place and start placing hot kisses along her neck. - w-wait, mates? What do you mean with that? -Her face redder than her dress He laughs at her inocence and takes his hand to her dress zipper at the back, letting the long piece of clothe and leaves her in a red, yellow and Orange underwear that seemed on fire. - I mean you're my treasure, my mate and I won't anybody take you from me.<br>- Hey natsu... - lucy's voice was heard although her mouth was closed - wake up or else we'll never arive to where you want to go The pink haired boy broke his thoughts with a blush present on his face.  
>- You're okay? - Lucy asked worried - Yeah I was just thinkin about something, dont worry. We're here.<br>"What the hell was that though, natsu don't be a pevert, even more when it's with lucy "- natsu thought while shake his head to forget that fantasy.  
>In front of them was a little lake and a long Hill with flowers of every colour and type that thing that skocked natsu the most was a castle on the top of the Hill. More precisely the same castle from his daydream. - Crap -was all that got out of his mouth <p>


	5. Chapter 5

# The dragon and his treasure chapter 5 #  
>Warning contains strong fluffiness 3<p>

- Natsu, this is amazing!- lucy exclaimed, with sparkles in her eyes that were looking the beautiful View.  
>- Yeah, but you are more - Natsu lied on the grass, hands behind the head.<br>- what? Did you say anything? - The blonde pretended not hearing, actually she Just thought that was her mind playing with her.  
>- no, Nothing -he says, with the eyes closed.<br>- how did you found this place? - The boy didn't respond and she walked closer to him - Natsu? - She sits on his left side and pokes his cheek, without getting any answer from him- don't tell me you're sleeping...  
>Altough she wanted to stay mad with him for sleep on their "date", she couldnt, instead she tought how cute Natsu was sleeping and inconcionaly leans closer and gives him a slight peck on his lips.<br>The dragon boy, Who was pretending to be asleep, was surprised by the girl action but continued the acting while fighting agains't the blush.  
>Lucy's face was Red like her dress and she was wondering what she had done.<br>- Thank god he's sleeping. What have I done?!  
>Natsu almost couldnt contain a smile but he wanted to play more, as the beautiful blonde was thinking he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down, quickly putting his hands on either side of her head.<br>- What was the Princess doing? Don't you ever heard that you should never wake up a sleeping dragon?  
>- h-how long are you awake?<br>- I was never sleeping. Shouldn't a Princess like you stay with a Prince?- pain could be seeded in his eyes and lucy noticed this because she put her hands on both sides of his face and brought herself to his ear, whispering softly  
>- maybe, but a dragon already stool my heart - and lied on the grass one more time, still with her hands on his face, so she felt him getting closer and helped him.<br>Slowly and passionate their lips molded together, their hands touching each other where they could reach as their tongues played in their mouths.  
>The Kiss ended, and Natsu rested his forehead agains't Lucy's after kissing her nose making the girl giggle.<br>- A Princess and a dragon... -Natsu said, looking into the deep Brown eyes of his lover - I like it.  
>- me too -somehow lucy managed to turn Natsu around and laid her head on his chest, on the side of his heart - your heart is beating sofast.<br>- that's because of you.- he suddently remembered why they were there- luce, I really need to talk with you.


	6. Chapter 6

# The dragon and his treasure chapter 6 #

- sure, what's wrong natsu?

- the true is... How can I say this to you? - Natsu started, scratching his neck in sign of nervous.

- natsu - lucy whispered while caressing his cheek, making him look to her- you can tell me anything, you know.

- Yeah, of course I know. Okay. Here it goes. Lucy, dragons heirds like me are given features like the respective dragon, like the wings, the tail, the form and the power.

- wait you have powers?

- please don't interupt, the topic is Hard by himself.

- sorry

- as I was saying, like dragon We also have a mate. - By this time, his face was the colour of his hair.

Lucy alway fast to understand things so her cheeks was in a similar colour as her lover but she was happy if it was what she tought.

- without our mate We lost all the meaning of living, so We don't survive once the mate dies or leaves, We love them till the end and after that. Dragons could only love one person or dragon , even if the other person doesn't feel that way, We never leave their side. After the dragon makes his marc on his mate, that person is theirs and only theirs. The marc is a simbol for the others back off. -Natsu takes a long sigh - what I'm trying to say is, you're my mate lucy, I knew it when We met but lately my toughts about you are beggining to get wilder and I had to tell you before I did something I regreted. Please consider this, if you don't want to be with me I understand.

- What the hell are you saying? -The girl murmured and natsu looked at her to see her cry.

- w-what... Please luce don't cry. I said I - lucy blocked his Words pushing him into a Kiss, action that was quickly answered by the boy.

- I Will be your mate natsu. I only don't understand, why me?

- don't know, this is stupid, We dont even have a choise, We knew right away when we're with our mate.-she pouts

- you could say that was because you love me.

- oh that too.-she gets up

- I take that back, I don't want to be your mate. -She jocked as he also got up and hug her.

- no, please, okay I'll say it... I...

- Go on

- I love... You - she gives him a peck on his cheek

- see, that wasnt Hard, was it? I love you too natsu. - he grinned and grabbed her for a Kiss.

- my mate, my treasure, I'll never let you go. I promise.


	7. review

Reviews:

Natsunoha02: yes, this is the final chapter but there is a sequel calling : a princess problem, it´s already here on fanfiction and on my deviantart. I usually upload the story faster in deviantart, if you want to see my gallery my username is brunaalex13.


End file.
